Pathfinder Recaps
Session One - Restart Summery: The Eleusinian Shannon Walker had been Pneumanor's ruler, protector and spiritual adviser for six years; now it looked like all of that was coming to an end. The city of Minus was being attacked. Dragons were overpowering the city guard and the Bastion's forces. The Zor-El Thanatos cult member were running free in the streets looting shops and killing anyone stupid enough to cross their path. The cult members called themselves "Crows" and a group of crows were call a murder. A fitting name because murder is the dark act they are preforming this night. Bodies litter the street and fires begin to spread across the city. In The Bastion the Order is trying to fend off the attacks. The party members are awaken and after deciding to separate the books of magic and the orbs hurry to fight an oncoming dragon. They are able to defeat three young red dragons before Thanatos attacks them himself. The party fights back but soon realizes that they are no match for the demon of death. Shannon walker is badly injured and the party is running out of energy. In one last ditch attempt to critically wound or slow Thanatos, Dolahyde creates a pit fifty feet deep that Thanatos falls into before the daughter of the Eleusinian, Delilah Walker, teleports Dolarhyde and her mother away. Unfortunately the Elf Enderis was too close to Thanatos as the pit is created and falls into the pit as well. Seeing no way out Enderis makes a selfless decision to sacrifice himself in order to save the others. Dolarhyde finds himself hovering above the city inside an invisible force field. Looking onto the city he finds it in ruins and flames. Dolarhyde hears a yell from Enderis telling his companion Mariia to run and then causes himself to explode. Delilah then tells her mother that she will save her before teleporting the three of them again. Dolarhyde then finds himself upon a ship that is being attack by another ship. Dolarhyde is spotted by one of the crew members before the lizard-man passes out. When Dolarhyde awakes he finds himself in a prison cell arms shackled. As he looks around he notices the crew member is imprisoned in the cell with him. The crew member introduces himself as Jack and a kitsune girl in a cell across the hall tells them her name is Katherin. Jack is able to pass a magic weapon to Katherin and Dolarhyde is able to free his hands by transforming into a human. Dolarhyde also realizes that he is still mind-linked to Delilah and finds out that she is safe and being held be some sort of King. He also deduces that Delilah used a powerful teleportation spell on him and that he has teleportation sickness meaning that they most likely passed through another plane. The three prisoners are able to free themselves from the cells and attack an orc guard. Dolarhyde burns the orc as Katherin stabs the guard to death. The attack on the guard dose alarm three other guards however and another battle ensues. Doarhyde is able to free other prisoners one by one: an elf bard named Adonia Spellsong, a human warrior named Tima (The Daughter of Thunder), a human barbarian named Codice (son of Codor, son of Codex the keeper if knowledge), an elf rouge named Jassen, and a human paladin named Daniel. The group kills the other guards and then finds weapons and a door labeled "solitary confinement." The group find a goblin torturer and three cells. Again the party kills instead of questioning and then finds another prisoner who they free. She is a catfolk named Lulu who says she was captured after killing twenty of her would be kidnappers. The group then travel through the castle they were imprisoned in the inhabitants getting little information on who they are and what they are doing. Jack and Katherin then finds are store-room where their weapons are being kept. Another fight breaks out with the goblinoid creatures killing many of them when a bugbear storms out of a bathroom mostly naked tea-bagging the dead bodies laying on the floor. Dolarhyde reuses his pit-spell on the bugbear killing him. The party victorious again say goodbye to the freed prisoners but are able to talk Lulu in staying by promising her more kills. Dolarhyde retrieves the three magic orbs and then the party then hears an enchanting song in their heads causing them to sleep. Dolarhyde dreams of sitting with his sister and her family bouncing his niece upon his knee, and then standing on Jack's ship, then with his sister, then on the ship all at the same time. When Dolarhyde awakes he soon rouses the others by kicking them in the crotch, all but Lulu which he awakes gently. Dolarhyde starts asking the others questions to see if Delilah teleported them onto another world. The world is the same but with major differences, like there has not been an Eleusinian for two hundred years. Dolarhyde then thinks that maybe he is in an alternate timeline. He then leaves the dining room and finds a showing female orc who he captures. The party questions her to find out that the "King" Delilah told Dolarhyde about is Jareth the Goblin King. She shows them the way to go before being killed by Lulu. The party then discovers Jareth's half-brother Gareth Cutestory a maritime lawyer who wanted to help the part before they started killing EVERYONE because they were on a protected rout and should not of been captured. He then takes the part to his brothers throne room. Jareth finds little interest in the part until he sees Dolarhyde and exclaims "I'm an alligator, I'm a mama-papa coming for you I'm the space invader, I'll be a rock 'n' rollin' pup for you. Keep your mouth shut, you're squawking like a pink monkey bird. And I'm busting up my brains for the words." Jareth ask Dolarhyde to look at Delilah's aura, when he dose he sees that Jareth's is a rainbow and that Delilah's is gold and look like flying birds or butterflys. Jareth calls Delilah's aura "Rukh" and tells the party that she is a "Quintessence," which is a rare being made up of the most perfect embodiment of something. Maybe even heavenly. He asks if her parents were powerful and learns that her mother was the Eleusinian and that he father is the crime boss "The Rainmaker." Jareth ask Jack what is he looking for. then shows him a rose inside his crystal ball. the rose drops a peddle which turns into a drop of blood that splatters and forms a shape of an island. Jareth then ask Jack again what he is looking for, but before receiving an answer tells Dolarhyde that if it had not been for the mind-link with Delilah he would be insane and that her mother and father are most likely going insane and that the only way to save them is to take them to Orman. Jareth them tells them a strange prophesy: In the villa of Orman, stand a solitary candle, in the center of it all. On the day of execution, only women keel and smile. At the center of it all. Something happened on that day he died, spirits rose a meter then stepped aside, somebody else took his place. At the center of it all. You're eyes. I'm Blackstar. How many times does an angel fall? At the center of it all. You're eyes. At the center of it all. You're eyes. This seems to make little sense and Jareth admits to not knowing what it means. He dose tell them that Orman is found on the Island of Lympus. Jack ask Jareth if that is the island he is "looking for" and Jareth tells him yes. The Goblin kings then tells the group that is they go to the Great Owl Nicodemus they might find more answers because he is vary wise. Jareth promises Jack that he will send the stolen meds to Port Caspian and that he will also recompense Jack's employer. The party is also told they can have back the stolen ship and they are set free. Lulu then asks Jareth if what she is searching for will be found and he tells her yes he is certain. Important Points: * This is an alternate timeline - Everything that happened before did happen and were important. This is however "Restart" so somethings in this alternate world will be different and somethings can be done again. * Don't forget Rukh and Quintessence. * The prophesy might sound weird, but i think it will make sense later. * Here is a map of Lympus that will be giving to you. * Seven types of magic/Orbs (Orb names Dolarhyde knows. This is the same in both worlds): ** White - Life, Yellow - Light, Green - Nature, Blue - Order, Purple - Creativity, Red - Chaos, Black - Death. ** ???, The Beholders Eye, ???, Persephone's Promise, ???, The Blood Moon, The Dark Glass (You do not own but know the name). Session Two - Ship, Slaves and Sickness Summery: The party starts off this bottle episode in Jareth’s castle. Jareth has promise to make recompense for the stolen supplies and also gives Jack some gold. Jack splits the gold with Dolarhyde and Katherin. Jareth tells Gareth to lead the party back to the ship which Gareth seems pleased to do. As Gareth leads the party he constantly asks question about the ship. It is revealed that Gareth has not really seen a ship besides in his books or the Hobgoblin barges. On the way to the ship the party passes through Goblin Town, a Hodge-podge of buildings precariously placed on one another. Each structure looking as if to topple to the ground at any moment but yet strangely stable. The party makes it to the ship and finds it in a great condition. Upon seeing the ship Gareth geeks out but soon notices that there are not enough people to man the ship. Jack makes a decision to buy about twelve slaves and leaves the ship to seek out a slaver. The party finds a hobgoblin that seems to be from the same part of the world as Dolarhyde. Jack buys twelve slaves from the hobgoblin which Delilah is told to pick one. She picks a blond woman and then everyone heads back to the ship. Gareth makes it known by his actions that he would like to go with the group and the party eventually invites him along. On the way back the group stops by the Goblin market. A very large market made up of many different normal and magic items that were stolen from slaves when captured. After purchasing some goods the party heads back to the ship. Jack sets down food, drink and clothes and tells the slaves that after they help him they will be set free. The slaves all seem to finds this acceptable and get to work setting sail. On the ship Dolarhyde take Delilah down to clean themselves up and has a long cry. Delilah makes it known to the Croc that she misses her mother. Later on deck Katherin inquires to Dolarhyde about the orbs he is carrying and protecting. He lets her see the red orb which is called “The Blood Moon” however she cannot get to work. Kate then tries the blue orb and can see a little glowing star like light inside of it. Jack latter tries the blue orb and also sees the star like light, only it is brighter for him and he can see that this orb is very powerful. Jack is able to make the orb produce a light spell, but he knows it is able to do other spells if one balances themselves. The woman Delilah picked chooses to become a cook for the ship and starts spending her time in the kitchen. Gareth unpacks many of his belongs in a room and Dolarhyde decides to crash in with him. The cook slave girl comes up deck to deliver supper and hits on Jack. She is this worlds Anna. Session Three - Laken Queen of the Lycans: The group are still on the ship making their way through the lycan territory. It is night and when anna sees Delilah yawning she goes to pick her up and take her to bed. Upon touching the little girl Anna sees visions of her past life and death. This sends Anna into a fit. The Group is able to calm her down but after the yells from Anna the party hears a group of wolves howling and see a thick mist come rolling in. The party spots a pack of wolves swimming towards the ship from the shore.